


The Morning After

by CoolPajamas



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolPajamas/pseuds/CoolPajamas
Summary: What I imagine happened when Benny woke up after spending the night with the Courier





	The Morning After

Benny couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Sure he had done a lot of dumb shit in his life but sleeping with the courier, someone who until a few hours ago he imagined rotting in a shallow grave, took the cake. He was still in bed, looking down at the dame who was snuggled up against him, her head and arm felt hot on his chest as if they were trying to burn his skin right off. Slowly, as not to wake her, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on the scar that reminded him of what he had to do next. _I'll get it right this time_ , he thought to himself.

The courier shifted and turned away from him, giving him a nice look at her back. There were three long, wide scars that jagged their way under her ribcage. He had felt them plenty of times earlier but only now that he had a clear view of them did he realize what they were from. Back in his tribal days he had seen wounds like this every so often but only on corpses. She had fought a deathclaw and lived. As much as he would love to hear that story he knew he couldn't let her get away again. He carefully got out of the bed to reach for his jacket, reaching in to pull out Maria. Sighing, he aimed the barrel at the back of her head.

"It's been fun, kid," his finger started squeezing the trigger but stopped when she rolled over so now he was looking at her face. _Fuck_. The last time he shot her had been in the face and that didn't work out so well. He thought about the look she had given him right before he shot her, how before she had been completely stoic, but in that final moment he could see her starting to say please. He didn't like thinking about it and if he was completely honest with himself a part of him had been relieved to see her alive. The stupid part of him anyways.

"Shit," he turned around, running a hand through his hair. Looking down at where her crumpled clothing lay he noticed a bump in the fabric. He bent down to inspect it, finding a small hand gun hidden in the folds. He laughed humorlessly to himself. This really was the stupidest thing he had done. How many times had she had the chance to kill him last night? Had she planned on waking up before him and doing him in like he was about to do her? More importantly why hadn't she killed him as soon as they were alone together? He stood back up, more determined this time, aimed, and....

"God fucking damn it," Benny lowered the gun, "What'd you do to me, Pussycat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first work on here I hope you like it. I probably won't do any more with this but who knows? Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
